


chivalry fell on its sword

by Eguinerve



Category: Arthurian Mythology, La Légende du Roi Arthur - Savio & Skread & Zaho/Chouquet/Attia
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Morality, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eguinerve/pseuds/Eguinerve
Summary: Артур не собирается слушать выжившего из ума друида и позориться перед толпой, пытаясь вытащить Экскалибур из камня, но достать для брата меч — вопрос чести. К счастью, сэр Мелегант готов уступить ему оружие. За плату.





	1. Chapter 1

Опустившись на плоский камень у границы леса и подперев подбородок кулаком, Артур уныло наблюдает за ходом очередного поединка. С выбранного места открывается вполне неплохой вид на поле сражения, зато сам он надежно сокрыт в тени деревьев — от отца и брата, но особенно от назойливого друида, вбившего себе в голову, что может подговорить его вытащить из камня прославленный меч. 

Как будто у простого оруженосца может быть хоть какой-то шанс! У Артура нет ни малейшего желания становиться посмешищем на глазах рыцарей, что с рассвета сражаются за одно только право попытаться заполучить Экскалибур. 

Если старик в самом деле надеется на чудо, он попросту выжил из ума. Если в своем безумии верит, что только _ Артур _ способен достать меч... 

Возможно, именно из-за проклятого колдуна сегодняшний день не задался с самого утра. Это бы многое объяснило. 

То, что Артур позабыл дома меч, еще можно оправдать свойственной ему рассеянностью, но _ как _ он мог заблудиться в знакомом с детства лесу?.. На поиски тропы ушло не меньше двух часов, и теперь можно даже не рассчитывать успеть вернуться за оружием. 

Кого, как не друида винить в подобной напасти? 

Артур устало трет глаза и качает головой. 

Даже если его догадка верна, проку от нее мало. Не важно, _ почему _ Кей остался без меча, — из-за козней спятившего старика, по воле случая или же по исключительной глупости оруженосца, — Артур до сих пор ни на шаг не приблизился к тому, чтобы все исправить. 

Тяжело вздохнув, он вновь поднимает взгляд на сражающихся: сэр Мелегант легко уворачивается от очередного удара, тут же молниеносно наносит собственный, вынуждая противника уйти в глухую защиту. Он еще не одержал победы, но это вопрос считанных мгновений: едва ли среди собравшихся рыцарей найдется кто-то, кто владеет клинком лучше, чем принц Горре — вскоре, возможно, новый король Британии. 

Артур вздыхает еще тяжелее, пытаясь подавить неуместную, но слишком яркую вспышку зависти. 

Сэру Мелеганту чужды его проблемы. _ Ему _ не нужно беспокоиться, где достать треклятый меч, не нужно терпеть унижение и насмешки от рыцарей. Он принц, наследник древнего и знатного рода, умел, талантлив и красив, и дамы обожают его не меньше, чем уважают воины. 

Артур отдал бы так много, чтобы оказаться на его месте. 

Вот только принц Горре _ заслужил _ все это: когда-то тоже был оруженосцем, годами оттачивал свои навыки, в турнирах и войнах заслужил почет и славу. _ Он _ наверняка не сидел бы без дела, упиваясь жалостью к себе, в то время как его рыцарь рисковал подвергнуться публичному унижению. 

Артур запускает пальцы в волосы, тщетно надеясь, что решение проблемы все же придет к нему на ум. Добежать до дома и вернуться в срок он не успеет точно, просить денег на меч у отца бесполезно, так что же ему делать?.. 

Его взгляд бездумно скользит по полю битвы, по собравшейся толпе зевак и по рядам торговцев… Оружейная лавка всего в сотне шагов от него _ опять _ оставлена без малейшего присмотра. 

Артур отчаянно гонит прочь мысль о том, чтобы попросту одолжить — _ украсть _ — меч, и все же она вновь непрошенной забирается в его голову. Воровать постыдно, но что остается? Позволить Кею выйти на поединок без оружия, опозориться на глазах публики и уронить рыцарскую честь? 

Пускай брат никогда не упускал возможности выставить его дураком, Артур не может ответить ему тем же — не может позабыть о клятве оруженосца, свалить ответственность на кого-то другого или рассчитывать, что все разрешиться само собой. Он запятнает собственное имя ничуть не меньше, если останется бездействовать. 

Артур поднимается на ноги и оглядывает толпу в поисках друида на случай, если тот притаился где-нибудь поблизости, ожидая новой возможности отчитать его за недостойное поведение и заодно наставить на «праведный путь». Старика будто и след простыл, зато владелец оружейной лавки успел перебраться в первые ряды и, кажется, всецело увлечен объявлением нового поединка. 

Если Артур не будет мешкать, ему наверняка удастся незаметно умыкнуть меч, а позже — он обязательно вернет его на место. В сущности, это даже не будет считаться воровством. Ведь так?.. 

Медленно, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, он направляется в сторону лавки, огибая захваченную зрелищем толпу и ни на миг не отрывая взгляда от торговца. 

— Принеси мне другой меч! — чей-то голос, властный и смутно знакомый, раздается так неожиданно близко, что Артур невольно сбивается с шага. — Этот никуда не годится. 

Он оборачивается на звук — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как сэр Мелегант небрежным жестом отсылает прочь своего слугу, и мальчишка тут же припускается к оружейной, спеша выполнить приказ. 

Несколько мгновений принц Горре разглядывает клинок в своих руках, затем с явной досадой отбрасывает его прочь. Он выглядит раздраженным, несмотря на недавнюю победу; гримаса неприкрытого неудовольствия искажает его черты, слишком резкие и почти неприятные. 

Артур переводит взгляд обратно на торговца — _ разумеется _ слуга уже успел завладеть его вниманием, и заветный момент оказывается упущен. 

Еще два поединка, и настанет очередь Кея. 

_ Проклятие_. Удача решительно не желает поворачиваться к Артуру лицом. С другой стороны... 

Он опускает глаза на меч, лежащий у ног сэра Мелеганта, — кажется, тот позабыл о нем вовсе. Клинок выглядит совсем неплохо, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд, и даже если с ним в самом деле что-то не так — негодное оружие лучше краденого. 

Может быть, провидение все же смилостивилось над ним. 

— Что тебе нужно?

Артур вздрагивает, будто его застали за чем-то неподобающим, запоздало пытается придать лицу выражение вежливого почтения — не слишком удачно, судя по тому, как подозрительно сужаются глаза принца. 

— Сэр Мелегант! — _ улыбка _ не спасает положение тоже. — Прошу простить мою дерзость, но не изволите ли вы одолжить мне ваш меч?.. 

Сэр Мелегант не торопится дать ответ, молча смотрит на него — бесстрастно и столь холодно, что невольная дрожь пробегает вдоль позвоночника Артура, и смутное осознание собственной ничтожности скользким клубком сворачивается в животе. 

Он и представить не мог, что принц Горре может быть таким… 

— Нет. 

Артур потерянно моргает. Отчего-то он совершенно не ожидал услышать столь категоричный отказ. 

— Почему нет? — глупо спрашивает он. — Вы сами сказали, он никуда не годится! Я слышал! 

Сэр Мелегант презрительно кривит губы: 

— Подслушивать недостойно рыцаря. 

— Я не подслушивал, — возражает Артур. 

Даже не думал об этом. Он просто проходил мимо, о чем сэру Мелеганту наверняка известно — его _ обвинение _ не обосновано ничуть. К тому же… 

— И я не рыцарь, — добавляет он с неприкрытой горечью. 

Отчего каждый сегодня считает своим долгом напомнить, сколь далекой остается его мечта? 

— _ Очевидно_. И никогда не станешь, если продолжишь в том же духе, — сэр Мелегант указывает на него пальцем, будто надеясь этим донести особую значимость своих слов, затем и вовсе отмахивается, как от назойливого насекомого: — Ступай отсюда. В лавке продается оружие, возьми свой меч там. 

— У меня нет денег, — совсем тихо и — _ да_, обиженно, — произносит Артур. 

Вот только за обидой он не чувствует ничего, кроме растерянности. Сэр Мелегант несправедлив к нему, но в его словах довольно истины. Есть поступки, недостойные рыцаря — воровство, _ попрошайничество_, которым Артур занимается в этот самый миг, — и если он не хочет распрощаться с надеждами получить желанное звание, вести себя подобающе стоит уже сейчас. 

_ Способен _ ли он на это?.. 

— Найди иной способ расплатиться, — коротко бросает принц, явно желая отделаться от него как можно быстрее. 

До следующего поединка остается еще довольно времени, но вряд ли он хочет тратить его на чужого оруженосца. Артур _ знает_, что досаждает ему сверх всякой меры, и все же не может заставить себя развернуться и уйти. 

— Как? — спрашивает он почти отчаянно. 

Сэр Мелегант шумно выдыхает, даже не пытаясь скрыть недовольство. Он отступает на полшага, окидывает его тяжелым, откровенно оценивающим взглядом, и… 

Он не выглядит _ заинтересованным_, на его лице не отражается ничего, кроме раздражения и скуки, но все же... На несколько мгновений его глаза останавливаются на губах Артура — достаточно долго, чтобы краска нежеланного, мальчишеского смущения прилила к его щекам. 

Не может же принц иметь в виду… _ это_. 

— А это по-вашему достойно рыцаря? — выпаливает Артур прежде, чем успевает прикусить язык. 

Сэр Мелегант поднимает глаза — они темнее теперь, глубокого серого цвета, что мог бы показаться красивым, будь его взгляд хоть немного _ мягче_. 

Усмешка расцветает на его губах. 

— Ты не рыцарь, — возвращает он недавние слова. — Да и негоже пропадать столь очевидному дару. 

Артур закусывает губу, отчаянно пытаясь перестать краснеть. Он уже не ребенок, не невинный мальчишка, никогда не знавший женщины, но даже та единственная и слишком поспешная ночь с трактирной девкой не подготовила его к столь откровенной оценке, к предложению… _ было _ ли это предложением? 

— Расплатиться, — он тяжело сглатывает, но не отводит взгляда, — с торговцем? Или с вами? 

Не стоит даже пытаться озвучить эту идею перед оружейником, он только выставит себя дураком, но если принц готов… Если в самом деле _ желает _ его… Артур нервно проводит языком по губам. Мысль об этом вызывает в душе противоречивые чувства: смутный страх, но в то же время интерес и почти _ предвкушение_. Ни тени отвращения.

Он понимает неожиданно ясно, что не отказал бы сэру Мелеганту и просто так, без всякой платы, вот только именно _ она _ делает его положение столь унизительным. 

Усмешка принца сменяется почти снисходительной улыбкой. Наклонившись, он поднимает с земли меч — перехватывает рукоять, направляя клинок острием вниз. 

— Вернешь, когда кончится турнир, — говорит он. 

Артур протягивает было руку, но не решается сомкнуть пальцы на эфесе, медлит и кусает губы. 

— А?.. 

— А _ плату _ я заберу тогда же, — тон сэра Мелеганта не оставляет и тени сомнений в том, что в его жесте нет ни капли бескорыстия. 

— Что если я не приду? 

Артур_ не собирается _нарушать данное обещание, но соблазн сбежать слишком очевиден: каким бы ни был исход турнира, после его окончания принцу едва ли будет дело до безымянного оруженосца и старого меча. 

Сэр Мелегант выразительно поднимает брови, как будто искренне поражаясь его неумению держать язык за зубами. 

— Ну что же, проверим, выйдет ли из тебя рыцарь хоть когда-нибудь, — он подчеркнуто медленно разжимает пальцы на рукояти, вынуждая Артура подскочить ближе и неловко схватить меч за гарду. — А теперь прочь с глаз моих, мне еще нужно подготовиться к следующему сражению. 

Артур прижимает оружие к груди и кивает, не в силах сдержать неуместно широкой улыбки. Он благодарен за меч, даже если не получил его даром, но больше того — за _ доверие_, что кажется столь чуждым принцу. 

— Спасибо! — говорит он. — И, сэр Мелегант… 

— Что еще? 

— Удачи на турнире. 

Губы сэра Мелеганта кривятся вновь, то ли в очередной гримасе, то ли в странной пародии на улыбку, и он молча кивает — отворачивается прочь, не тратя времени на прощания. 

Артур лишь пожимает плечами и, немного помедлив, отправляется на поиски брата. Пренебрежение не задевает его ничуть: он получил то, чего хотел — вовремя раздобыл меч, не опустившись при этом до воровства, и теперь уж точно не запятнает честь Кея… разве что свою собственную. 

И все же стерпеть _ этот _ позор он готов. Сэр Мелегант далеко не самый приятный человек из тех, кого ему доводилось встречать, но он молод и хорош собой, и наверняка все будет не так уж плохо. 

Наверняка. _ Возможно_. 

Артур закрывает глаза и тихо стонет. 

Во что он ввязался?..


	2. Chapter 2

Оставшись вдали от чужих взглядов, от насмешек в спину и шепотов «недостоин», Мелегант опускается на траву у берега озера, всего в нескольких шагах от шатра, запускает пальцы в волосы и закрывает глаза. 

Он _ выиграл турнир_, одержал победу в честном бою, не показал ни трусости, ни подлости, ни обмана, но проклятый меч _ отказывался _ подчиняться ему. Не сдвинулся ни на волос, сколько бы усилий он ни прилагал. 

Другие не получили его тоже: ни один из тех, кто сражался за право на престол, но в этом слабое утешение. 

Мелегант сцепляет зубы, пытаясь отогнать эхо слов проклятого друида: «Только человек с чистой душой способен вытащить меч из камня». Старый безумец! Чем запятнана _ его _ душа? Чем он заслужил эту насмешку судьбы, плевок в лицо и публичное унижение? 

Сжав в кулаки подрагивающие пальцы, Мелегант пытается смирить гнев. Он и так показал слишком много: разочарование, и негодование, и ярость. Бессилие перед толпой, что не желала его принимать. Чего они ждали? Чуда?

Меч так и останется в камне, в то время как Британия вновь превратится в кучу разрозненных герцогств и королевств, тратящих время и людские жизни на бессмысленные усобицы. Мелегант мог бы положить этому конец, добился бы славы не меньшей, чем почитаемый всеми Утер, если бы только... 

Шорох шагов за спиной обрывает его мысли. Он невольно напрягает спину, почти не хочет знать, кто посмел потревожить его, едва не застал миг _ слабости_, и все-таки заставляет себя подняться на ноги и обернуться. 

Перед ним — всего лишь мальчишка, встреченный утром. Не друид, не недавний соперник и даже не слуга. 

_ Никто_. 

Мелегант позволяет себе расслабиться. 

— Сэр Мелегант, — тихо приветствует мальчишка. 

Он не добавляет больше ничего, кусает губы и отказывается встречаться с ним взглядом. Нервничает, что ожидаемо, но отчего-то все равно вызывает где-то в глубине души глухое раздражение.

Мелегант поджимает губы. 

Он почти удивлен, что мальчишка пришел, чтобы выплатить долг, не сбежал, когда его сдерживало лишь данное слово. Слишком мало стоила чужая честь — даже рыцарская, воспетая сверх меры, но столь же никчемная. 

Мелегант не рассчитывал на его возвращение, не поставил бы на это и самой мелкой монеты, и все же — еще несколько часов назад мысль воспользоваться им казалась почти заманчивой: он не раздумывая забрал бы столь опрометчиво обещанное удовольствие, позволил бы себе отпраздновать победу, в которой не сомневался ни на миг. 

_ Сейчас _ эта победа стоит еще меньше чести. 

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он ровно. 

Мальчишка поднимает на него взгляд и неуверенно моргает. 

— Артур. 

— Артур, — Мелегант наклоняет голову. — Меч? 

— Меч… — Артур закусывает губу, будто намеренно привлекая внимание к соблазнительной яркости своего рта. — Меч, я… я клянусь, я верну его! Только сначала…

— Сначала что? 

— _ Найду_, — бормочет он себе под нос, вновь пряча глаза. 

Всего миг Мелегант ощущает лишь искреннее недоумение. Как — всемилостивые боги, _ как _ мальчишка умудрился потерять его меч? Не первый за этот день, судя по тому, как лихорадочно он искал оружие этим утром. 

Раздражение приходит следом: от глупости этого неразумного ребенка, от того, что тот все же _ не сдержал _ обещания — пусть храбрость, что вынудила его показаться ему на глаза, почти похвальна. 

Мелегант не собирается его хвалить. 

Он преподаст Артуру урок о том, что ничего в этой жизни не дается даром, — заберет то, что принадлежит ему по праву, и в чем ему _ не посмеют _ отказать. 

— Знаешь что? Мне плевать, — цедит он. — Можешь оставить себе эту пустую железку, мне она ни к чему. 

Ему нужен _ Экскалибур_, но тот отверг его, и теперь любой другой меч покажется насмешкой. 

— Но я обещал… 

— Ты обещал и другое, — отрезает он. — И от этого я не откажусь. 

Артур молча кивает. Его пальцы бездумно теребят завязки распахнутой на груди рубашки, выдавая волнение — возможно, страх, но Мелегант не может найти в себе ни тени сочувствия. Он сомневается, что у мальчишки было много мужчин, что тот готов выполнить обещание так же легко, как дал его, но он _ сделал _ свой выбор и отвечать за последствия должен сам. 

Мелегант медленно подходит ближе, почти не оставляя расстояния между ними, и вновь позволяет себе смотреть: на открытое, еще не потерявшее юношеской мягкости лицо, на выразительные карие глаза в обрамлении пушистых темных ресниц, на _ губы _ — он поднимает руку, чтобы провести подушечкой большого пальца по нижней, почти сминая ее в прикосновении собственническом и далеком от нежности. 

Мальчишка и в самом деле _ одарен _ богами — непристойной чувственностью рта, слишком дерзкого, но от того не менее желанного. 

Ресницы Артура едва заметно дрожат, но он больше не отводит взгляда, смотрит неотрывно и почти завороженно. 

Мелегант убирает руку и отступает на шаг. 

— Идем, — приказывает он, кивая на шатер — первым направляется внутрь, уверенный, что ему подчинятся.

Их не потревожат ни слуги, ни подданные: он отослал всех еще раньше, не желая выслушивать жалкие и лицемерные утешения.

Единственное утешение, что ему сейчас нужно, Мелегант заберет сам.

Он останавливается у опоры шатра, прислоняется спиной к деревянной балке и почти терпеливо дожидается, пока Артур пройдет следом. Тот медлит, слишком долго мнется у входа и оглядывается по сторонам, но все же подходит ближе — замирает, не дойдя всего шага, и судорожно сглатывает. 

Наверняка осознает, что уже не сможет отсрочить столь _ нежеланные _ для него мгновения. 

— Неужто сама мысль об этом так невыносима? — сухо спрашивает Мелегант. 

Его не должно волновать мнение мальчишки, и все же... Ему ненавистно, что тот смеет _ отвергнуть _ его — так же, как проклятый меч, как все те, кто отказался признавать одержанную им победу. 

Артур поднимает глаза, кажется искренне удивленным его вопросом и решительно качает головой. 

— Нет, — говорит он. — Нет, ничуть. Я просто… я не знаю, что делать. 

Мелегант выразительно поднимает брови, но воздерживается от насмешки. В неопытности нет ничего постыдного, и пусть у него нет ни малейшего желания _ возиться _ с мальчишкой, ему не чуждо милосердие. 

Он делает шаг вперед, сокращая последнее расстояние между ними, заключает в ладони лицо Артура — ловит его взгляд, открытый и чуть удивленный, и накрывает его рот своим, чтобы _ лично _ убедиться в его податливой мягкости. 

Мальчишка совершенно не умеет целоваться. Слишком спешит и очевидно волнуется — отвечает _ охотно_, но Мелеганту ни к чему участие. Он раздвигает языком его губы, целует долго, глубоко и чувственно, опускает руки на упругую задницу и прижимается ближе — срывает тихий, беспомощный стон. 

Твердый член упирается ему в бедро. Артур возбужден, невольно и едва осознанно трется о него, надеясь урвать хоть толику наслаждения, и в иной раз Мелеганту бы польстило чувствовать себя _ желанным_, но... мальчишке едва ли больше шестнадцати — в такие годы ему не нужно многого. 

Он _ не получит _ многого. 

Его удовольствие не имеет значения. 

Отстранившись, Мелегант проводит ладонями вверх по его спине, слегка надавливает на плечи, недвусмысленно намекая, чего ждет дальше. Артур послушно опускается на колени, смотрит на него снизу вверх с наивной _ доверчивостью_, что совсем не вяжется с потемневшим от возбуждения взглядом и приглашающе приоткрытым ртом.

Он распутывает завязки его штанов, приспускает их с бедер вместе с бельем, обнажая еще мягкий член. _ Мелеганту _ далеко не шестнадцать, и предвкушения недостаточно, чтобы отогнать мысли о недавнем поражении. 

На короткий миг Артур прислоняется лбом к его животу, трется носом о жесткие волосы паха — чуть помедлив, касается осторожным, почти нежным поцелуем основания его члена. Мелегант выдыхает: в этом жесте, в прикосновении есть что-то… непривычное, незнакомое. _ Неуместное_.

Он запускает пальцы в растрепанные темные волосы, тянет назад, вынуждая поднять голову и взглянуть на него.

— Займись делом, — говорит он нежестко, но властно.

Ему кажется, будто глаза Артура тускнеют, и все же тот лишь кивает: сжимает пальцами его член, несколько раз проводит по длине, затем наклоняется и обхватывает губами головку. Он осторожен, излишне _ ласков _ — понятия не имеет, что делает, но Мелегант не ожидал иного. 

Возбуждение приходит быстро — от мягких, неуверенных касаний чужих пальцев, от влажного жара рта. От того, как Артур выглядит перед ним на коленях, как его губы блестят от слюны, и в глазах отражаются желание, и растерянность, и стремление _ доставить удовольствие_.

Этого... довольно.

Довольно, чтобы не пытаться его остановить. 

Мелегант закрывает глаза и запрокидывает голову, обнажая горло, позволяет себе двигаться навстречу ласке — не резко, не желая сделать больно, только ускорить почти мучительно медленный темп.

Артур неспособен вобрать его целиком, перестает и пытаться: только крепче обхватывает член ладонью, ласкает его в одном ритме со ртом, скользит языком вдоль уздечки и дразнит чувствительную головку — почти _ умело_. 

У него в самом деле талант, и Мелегант совсем не против быть тем, кто оценит его первым.

Он рвано выдыхает и опускает ладонь на голову Артура, перебирает пальцами короткие пряди волос на его затылке, не позволяя себе большего, почти испытывая контроль. Его осталось немного: слишком давно у него никого не было — времени, _ желания_, — и жар недавней битвы еще не оставил его, не улетучился, несмотря на горечь разочарования. Мелегант знает, что не продержится долго: не видит _ смысла_, когда ему не нужно думать ни о чьем удовольствии, кроме собственного.

Он сжимает запястье Артура, вынуждая его опустить руку, обхватывает ладонями его голову, на миг прерывая ласку; проводит большими пальцами по чуть влажным от пота вискам и ловит вопросительный взгляд.

— Расслабь горло, — приказывает он хрипло.

Он видит, _ чувствует_, как Артур сглатывает, по-прежнему не выпуская изо рта его члена, и едва сдерживает невольный стон.

— Давай же. Открой рот шире и расслабь горло. _ Вот так. _

Мелегант не скрывает удовлетворенной улыбки, когда Артур подчиняется ему с легкостью, с _ готовностью_. Власть опьяняет, даже если не стоит ничего — кроме затупившегося меча, которым он купил эту покорность.

Он имел шлюх, что брали дороже.

Теперь он имеет _ Артура_, в его жаркий и чувственный рот, будто созданный для этого, для _ него_, и будь он проклят, если мальчишке это не нравится. Не с тем, как его взгляд затуманен желанием, как стоны рождаются в его горле, посылая сладкую дрожь по телу Мелеганта.

Осталось совсем немного.

— Я собираюсь кончить, — говорит он тихо и вкрадчиво, лишь усилием воли поддерживая иллюзию власти. — Я хочу, чтобы ты проглотил все до последней капли. Слышишь?

Артур почти давится собственным всхлипом, резким толчком его бедер, и опускает ресницы в немом согласии. 

Мелегант вновь закрывает глаза и наконец отпускает контроль: уже не пытается быть осторожным, не думает о том, делает ли больно, забирает _ все_, что ему причитается. 

Он кончает мгновения спустя — слишком, почти мучительно остро и разочаровывающе коротко. Наслаждение опустошает его, но почти не приносит _ удовлетворения_. 

Мелегант с трудом переводит дыхание. Отстранившись, он опускает взгляд на Артура: смотрит, как судорожно дергается его горло, как на глазах выступают невольные слезы — тянется, чтобы стереть их и оставшийся в уголке рта потек семени.

— До последней капли, — повторяет он, проталкивая большой палец между приоткрытых губ.

Артур медленно моргает, собирает семя языком и сглатывает вновь.

— _ Молодец_.

Мелегант коротко гладит его по щеке, затем отступает на шаг — заправляет почти обмякший член в белье, натягивает обратно штаны и небрежно зашнуровывает завязки. Кожа все еще слишком чувствительна, и он с трудом сдерживает гримасу.

Он чувствует себя... _ лучше_, сбросив хотя бы часть напряжения, пусть ненадолго, но позабыв о его причине. Не стоит и надеяться, что блаженная расслабленность продлится долго, но, может быть, у него все же выйдет уснуть этой ночью… 

Мелегант выдыхает и откидывает волосы со лба — переводит взгляд на Артура, так и не вставшего с колен.

— Чего ты ждешь? — спрашивает он, приподняв брови. — Все кончено. Ты выплатил свой долг, можешь быть свободен.

— А... — хрипло начинает Артур, морщится и прочищает горло, но все равно не находит слов.

Он упирается кулаками в бедра, затем поднимается на ноги. 

Тонкие холщовые штаны не скрывают его возбуждения, но, если он надеется на ответную услугу, его ждет разочарование. Мелегант не обещал ему ласки. Не обещал _ ничего _ и не проявит щедрости.

— Иди, — говорит он тверже. — Об этом позаботишься сам.

Несколько мгновений Артур смотрит на него, как на кого-то совершенно чужого, будто не узнает его вовсе, но даже мысль об этом нелепа и абсурдна. Он _ действительно _ не знает Мелеганта, и, каких бы иллюзий ни строил, виноват сам, что посмел за них цепляться.

— Хорошо, — наконец кивает Артур. — Доброй ночи.

Он молча направляется к выходу из шатра, оборачивается лишь в последний момент — его взгляд кажется непривычно злым: 

— Поздравляю с победой на турнире.

Удар _ достигает _ цели, напоминание отзывается вспышкой ярости и болью уязвленного самолюбия, и все же — на губах Мелеганта дрожит невольная усмешка. Оказывается, его Артур умеет быть жесток.

Этого почти довольно, чтобы вернуть уже угасший интерес. 

_ Почти_. 

Проводив Артура взглядом, Мелегант опускается на корточки, чтобы развернуть походную постель. 

Он не думает о нем ни мгновения больше.  



	3. Chapter 3

Артур закидывает руки за голову и смотрит в небо, бездумно прослеживая взглядом знакомые по отцовским урокам созвездия. Влажный, пронизывающий до костей холод ночи забирается под легкие одежды, и земля под его спиной слишком жесткая, так что он не надеется уснуть — только дождаться рассвета, до которого остаются считанные часы. 

Рыцари, их оруженосцы и слуги уже давно разбрелись по своим палаткам, но Артуру некуда деться: он не успел домой до наступления темноты, а идти через лес после захода солнца безрассудно даже для него. 

В _ этом _ ему винить некого. Если бы он отправился в путь сразу, как отдал свой долг, то не оказался бы в подобной ситуации, вот только вместо этого почти час бродил вокруг озера, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться, взять себя в руки и отмести бессмысленное чувство обиды.

Он раздражен до сих пор — злится, даже если в глубине души понимает, что не имеет права на эти чувства. Сэр Мелегант ясно дал понять, что не намерен заниматься благотворительностью, что Артур не его любовник, и все же… Ну что ему стоило быть хоть чуточку нежнее? 

Артур недовольно трет еще чувствительную челюсть, настойчиво напоминающую о произошедшем всего несколько часов назад. Как бы ему ни хотелось притвориться иначе, он знает, что ни его злость, ни обида не имеют ни малейшего отношения к тому, что Мелегант был с ним _ груб_, что оставил его самому разбираться с болезненным возбуждением, в любой момент рискуя быть обнаруженным за постыдным занятием.

Было бы проще, окажись Артуру отвратительны все эти мгновения, но… Ему _ нравилось_, как Мелегант целовал его — глубоко и томительно сладко, будто упиваясь вкусом его губ. Нравился его запах: кожи и стали, чистого пота и горечи трав. Нравилось, как тот _ помыкал _ им, ожидая беспрекословного подчинения, — и Артур даже не думал о том, чтобы противиться, отдавался ему без остатка и наслаждался каждым мгновением, почти запретной фантазией, что обещала вернуться еще не раз. 

Он позабыл свое место, _ зачем _ его пригласили в шатер. Пускай его использовали, выкинули прочь подобно ненужной больше вещи, Артур не должен был ожидать ничего иного: сэру Мелеганту не могло быть дела до чужих желаний — только не когда его победа, добытая с честью, обернулась жестокой насмешкой. 

Проклятый Экскалибур. Проклятый друид — _ Мерлин_, советник покойного короля Утера. Неужто ему доставляло извращенное удовольствие играть во все эти игры? 

Ради чего он унизил сэра Мелеганта на глазах у толпы, публично обвинил его в нечистоте помыслов и души? 

Ради чего выставил идиотом Артура — не единожды, но дважды за минувший день? 

Если утром у него еще оставались сомнения во вмешательстве колдуна, они испарились в тот самый миг, как одолженный сэром Мелегантом меч попросту _ исчез _ в толпе, стоило противнику разоружить Кея. 

Его слишком часто обвиняли в наивности, но дураком он не был никогда. Наверняка друид до сих пор не отказался от безумной идеи, что именно _ ему _ суждено вытащить меч, но… 

Даже если это так, если Артур действительно способен достать Экскалибур из камня, он _ не желает _ этого. Не желает становиться королем, только не таким способом. Он не получил даже рыцарского звания, не сражался за народ Британии, не смыслил ничего в управлении государством — _ недостоин _ короны. И даже если глупая железка считает иначе, это не изменит правды. 

Как _ меч _ способен судить о человеческой душе? 

Сэр Мелегант может быть жесток и высокомерен, корыстен и неприятен, но он одержал победу в честном поединке, не заклеймил себя поступками дурными и недостойными рыцаря, — _ заслужил _ трон, и принятие народа, и Экскалибур.

Артур перекатывается на живот и, уперевшись ладонями в землю, поднимается на ноги. 

Меч, виноватый во всем ничуть не меньше друида, все так же дурным знамением торчит из каменной спины павшего воина, не охраняемый никем — теперь, когда уже не осталось претендентов на престол, кто не успел бы попытать свою удачу. _ Артур _ не собирается, и в то же время... 

Он не может заставить себя оторвать взгляда от меча, отвернуться прочь и забыть о его существовании. Даже с десятка шагов он легко может разглядеть каждую деталь богато отделанной рукояти, тончайшую работу неведомого мастера, совершенную, острую сталь, нетронутую временем и ржавчиной. 

Лунный свет мимолетной вспышкой отражается от металла — как будто _ подмигивает _ ему, дразнит и манит, дурманит мысли, вынуждая сделать шаг вперед, затем еще один… 

Артур зажмуривает глаза и пытается прогнать призрачный шепот, так похожий на речи старого друида, унять соблазн, что идет извне и непрошеным забирается в душу, но _ не может. _

Он замирает в шаге от меча: ведомый чужой волей, протягивает руку и сжимает пальцы на отчего-то теплой рукояти... 

Клинок легко выходит из камня, выскальзывает так же просто, как из ножен. 

Пусть небеса чисты, насколько хватает глаз, в ушах звенит от невозможного и оглушительного раската грома. 

Он разрушает морок и развеивает дурман — Артур растерянно отступает назад, спотыкается и едва не падает на землю. Его руки дрожат, и кружится голова, и _ злость _ поднимается в его душе обжигающе горячей волной. 

Весь этот день он боролся против судьбы, против Мерлина и глупого куска стали, — стерпел ради этого довольно позора, обиды и унижения, и _ не позволит _им победить так просто. 

Решение приходит удивительно легко, и Артур не дает себе времени передумать: крепче сжимает меч и размашистым шагом направляется вглубь разбитого лагеря — к шатру у озера, что принадлежит сэру Мелеганту.

Его не останавливают ни слуги, ни воины — кажется, будто на посту нет никого, как если бы в самонадеянной беспечности принц счел, что не встретит угрозы этой ночью, что никто не посмеет избавиться от победителя — единственного, кто еще способен заполучить престол. 

Артур не уверен, отчего это беспокоит его так сильно, — быть может, дело в выборе, что он сделал, в _ преданности_, признанной вместе с ним… 

Гадать об этом нет ни времени, ни смысла. 

Приблизившись к палатке, он не медлит и мига, прежде чем решительно распахнуть занавес и ступить внутрь. 

Шатер освещен приглушенным светом масляной лампы: сэр Мелегант успел проснуться, разбуженный шумом его шагов, — замерев у разобранной постели и сжав в руке кинжал, он смотрит на него со смесью недоумения и злости в еще сонных глазах. 

— Артур, — хрипло произносит он и опускает оружие. — Что ты себе позволяешь? 

Артур открывает и тут же закрывает рот, не в силах вымолвить и слова или хотя бы отвести взгляд. На щеке Мелеганта едва заметно отпечатался след от подушки, его мягкие темные локоны спутаны ото сна, а широкий ворот ночной рубашки сползает с плеча, обнажая ключицы. Он выглядит _ иначе _ — не мягче, но, может быть, доступнее и ближе… 

Артур моргает. О чем он только думает? Сэр Мелегант не выглядит _ доступнее и ближе_, он _ в ярости_. На _ него_, посмевшего заявиться в чужой шатер посреди ночи и до сих пор не предоставившего хоть сколько-то уместного объяснения. 

— Я... меч. Я принес вам меч, — говорит он едва слышно. 

Сэр Мелегант кривит губы в уже в знакомой гримасе неудовольствия. Опустив кинжал на походный стол, он медленно подходит к Артуру, ни на мгновение не отводя взгляда, что кажется почти физически тяжелым. 

— Я говорил тебе, — произносит он подчеркнуто ровно, но, кажется, лишь едва сдерживает гнев, — что мне не нужен проклятый клинок. Повторяю: что ты себе позволяешь? 

Безумие. Неслыханную дерзость. То, за что не получит ни благодарности, ни ласки, но Артур делает это по _ иным _ причинам. 

Потому что должен вернуть долг, пусть тот и был отпущен. 

Потому что отказывается подчиняться судьбе. 

Потому что... потому что Мелегант _ заслужил _ этот меч, если ничего иного, и Артур не позволит личным чувствам, какими бы противоречивыми они ни были, затмить его разум. 

— Я думаю, _ этот _ вам пригодится, — отвечает он по-прежнему тихо. 

Мгновение Мелегант смотрит на него неотрывно, но все же опускает взгляд на меч в его руках. Артур отчетливо видит миг, когда тот узнает клинок — в серых глазах отражаются удивление и неверие, и пальцы невольно тянутся к рукояти, прежде чем он успевает себя одернуть. 

— Откуда он у тебя? — требовательно спрашивает Мелегант. 

— Я вытащил его из камня, — легко признает Артур. 

Не видит смысла скрывать истину, когда она не имеет значения. 

— _ Ты_. 

Мелегант смеется, коротко и зло, и неприкрытое отвращение, почти ненависть искажает его черты. Артур стерпел жестокость, закрывал глаза на пренебрежение и унижение, но _ это _ранит в разы сильнее. 

_ Отчего _ ему так больно? Отчего сердце так гулко стучит в груди, и пальцы бессильно сжимаются в кулаки?.. 

Ему не должно быть дела до того, как относится к нему Мелегант, и все же _ есть_. Наивный глупец, он позволил себе поверить, что в нем видят человека — пусть неразумного мальчишку, едва заслуживающего внимания, и все же не _ грязь _ под ногами жестокого принца. 

Мелегант растягивает губы в неприятной, откровенно глумливой улыбке, но в его глазах ядовитой змеей сворачивается боль уязвленного самолюбия. 

— Для человека с чистой душой, — произносит он желчно, — у тебя слишком грязный рот. 

Кровь жаром приливает к щекам Артура, и он выплевывает прежде, чем успевает себя остановить: 

— Будь ты проклят. 

Резкая вспышка боли — _ пощечина _ — заставляет его отшатнуться, отступить назад и прижать ладонь к горящей щеке.

Он шумно выдыхает и отнимает руку, смотрит на алую кровь, остающуюся на пальцах. Отстраненно думает, что, должно быть, острая грань камня на чужом перстне вспорола кожу, оставляя глубокий порез. 

Едва ли Мелегант хотел причинить ему боль, только _ поставить на место_, но это не имеет значения. Ни это, ни вспышка сожаления, почти раскаяния, что мелькает в его глазах и гаснет слишком быстро. 

Артур не может заставить себя понять _ его _ обиды, _ его _ боль, должен перестать искать оправдания. Он говорил себе, что пришел сюда не ради благодарности, не ради ласки, и его долг выплачен теперь. 

Он бросает Экскалибур к ногам Мелеганта, прижимает руку к груди и отвешивает подчеркнуто глубокий поклон. 

— Да здравствует король. 

Артур не дожидается ни ответа, ни оклика — выходит прочь из шатра, не оглядываясь назад. 

Он стирает со щеки все еще сочащуюся кровь, стирает выступившие на глазах злые слезы и старается забыть этот день уже сейчас, отпустить обиду и нелепое разочарование. 

Знает, что не сможет — не так быстро, но, может быть… 

Может быть, однажды все изменится — когда поблекнут воспоминания и утихнет боль, его последние слова перестанут звучать горькой издевкой, _ ошибкой_, что уже не выйдет исправить. 

Даже в этот миг Артур отчаянно надеется, что этот день настанет. 

Он не уверен, что его надежда не окажется пустой.


End file.
